A Dream Gets a Chance at so Much More
by Jaynus
Summary: It's my take on the ending of Final Fantasy X. Tidus is at the gates of the farplane...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the geniuses at Squaresoft.  
  
Author notes: This is my first time ever uploading a story, so don't what's the word…flame me too much. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus stands before the multicolored fogs and swirls at the gates of the farplane. He runs his gloved hand through his sandy blond hair, his face a confused and contorted mixture of content and overwhelming sadness. 'So this is it huh? I'm about to step in and become a permanent on-demand picture pager. What am I so glum for? I could have never been. But yet, I got my shot at being alive. A dream got a glimpse of so much more. The faith gave me that chance. Without that gift, I never would have known her. Never would have known…love. I hope I can see her, and hear her sweet voice when she calls for me.'  
  
"You know if you think too hard, you'll just make yourself cry again."  
  
Tidus looks towards Jecht, not startled by his statement, just annoyed at the interruption of his thoughts. 'Look, you gotta give him a chance. He's your old man. You've gotta try and fix things between the two of you.'  
  
"What do you want old man?"  
  
"I wanna let you know that I don't want you here, that you don't belong."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? I'm just as entitled as you are!"  
  
'What the hell is his problem?'  
  
"He's right you know, you don't belong here."  
  
The new voice startles him. The voice of knowledge and respect betraying him as well. Long time friend to his father and newly found ally to himself. The man walks up to him.  
  
"You too Auron?! What the hell is going on here? I don't belong??? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Sin is dead." Auron calmly replies.  
  
"I know Auron, I was there too. What does that have to do with anything?" Tidus retorts, anger adding ice to his tone.  
  
If Auron noticed, it didn't show. He simply turned his back to him and walks towards Jecht.  
  
"The fayth are gone. All summons are gone. Aeons and Zanarkand alike."  
  
"Quit talking in riddles Auron and tell me what you two meant by I don't belong!"  
  
"They mean you have business elsewhere. That you should be somewhere else."  
  
Tidus spins towards the third voice, ready to see who else seems to have a problem with him today. He doesn't know much about Braska, just what he had heard about him from the people of Spira and Auron, but he recognized him nonetheless. Legends are always easy to recognize.  
  
"Look, with all do respect Braska sir, I don't know what you guys are talking about. And seeing as the kinda day I just had, I deserve nothing but straight answers. What's all this about?"  
  
"Isn't there someplace you should be Tidus? Somewhere else other than at the gates of the Farplane with three men long over due?" Braska kindly interjects.  
  
"Yeah boy, isn't there some little cutie you should be with? Our does the baby wanna stay here with daddy?"  
  
"Yuna! You mean Yuna. Of course I wanna be with Yuna, but how can I? The faith are gone, do I become unsent like Auron and Seymour were?"  
  
"No. Not dead like us. Alive."  
  
"What do you mean Auron? Tell me!"  
  
"My daughter has given up a lot of things for Spira. Never once has she asked for anything in return. Yet right now she's at the pier, pleading with the heavens to have her promise, no your promise answered. Do you remember that promise?"  
  
"Of course. I told her to whistle and I'd come to her. That I'd find her. I'd do anything to be with her Braska, but how? The fayth are gone."  
  
"Well, that's where we come in boy. You see we were thinking that because we're so late and all, that we'd wait a little bit longer you know?"  
  
"I think what Jecht is trying to say is that we've decided to postpone are trip here for a while. We're going to become your fayth."  
  
"Yes. We will offer ourselves as your fayth, till the day comes when both of you have made Jecht and myself grandfathers, great grandfathers even. My daughter's happiness is everything to me. And she loves you Tidus. Please, go to her."  
  
"I don't know what to say, I can't believe this is true. All of you would do this for me. Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't thank us, thank Jecht it was his idea. Right Lord Braska?"  
  
"Yes, I think he cares for you much more than he shows Tidus."  
  
Tidus slowly turns to Jecht. Jecht's kicking at the floor, his hands on his waist, his head looking down at his feet.  
  
"Don't be getting all sappy on me now boy. I…just….well…you know. Never mind."  
  
"Thank you old man. Thank you."  
  
"Awww…go on already. Get the girl."  
  
"Yes! Everyone, I'm ready."  
  
Braska, Auron, and Jecht begin to pray, lights surrounding them. There bodies beginning to fade, becoming spirit in form…faiths. Tidus takes one last look at them in turn and smiles. 'I'll take good care of her Braska, thank you. Auron, I'll never forget your guidance and friendship. And…dad…I don't hate you, you know that right. I'll see you all again, later.' And then, the light of summoning surrounds him and his body gets pulled in to a vortex of light. The sensation of flying all around him. And the sudden jolt of a complete stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
'Where am I? It feels like I'm in water. I can't believe they've given me this.' He thinks out loud as he stretches his newly formed body. 'Time to find her, to be with her. Call me Yuna, call me.'  
  
He hears it then, the shrill and unmistakable sound of a loud whistle. A smile creeps to his face. 'A dream gets a chance, at so much more", he thinks to himself, as he quickly swims to the surface. 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Once again…FFX belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's notes: Here's the reunion chapter, I hope you like it. Also, I'd like people to know that the real reason I wrote this is because after the ending of the game my girlfriend was upset and started crying because of how sad it was. So I decided to make it a happy ending for her.  
  
Single quotes are inner monologue too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun is beginning its final descent into the horizon, cascading an elegant orange hue over the rippling crystal blue waters of the ocean. Sea gulls fly overhead, enjoying the uncanny calmness which seems to be hanging in the air. The picturesque landscape is a place of soothing, of relaxation. It's beauty's sole purpose, to lift the hardships and troubles of the world away from its viewer, to grant peace of mind, if only for a moment. The place is Luca Harbor. The viewer is the newly titled High Summoner Yuna, the last to ever receive the title. Yet regardless of the beauty of the scenery, Yuna can't seem to find her peace. Her troubles coming from a pain much worse than the normal troubles of day-to-day life in a hard world, her pain comes from the loss of a loved one. The most meaningful of loved ones, her one true love. She whistles once again, her hundredth attempt today.  
  
'He's not coming. He promised, and he's not coming. I'll never forget you Tidus. I'll never forget how you made me feel. I was never truly…alive till I meet you. I followed in my father's footsteps, gave everything for Spria. It's what I thought I always wanted. I never gave myself a chance for anything else. Always for Spira, never for me. I wasn't alive, just flowing through life. Spiraling down a forceful river on a heroic notion I got out of awe for my father, out of wanting to help the people of Spira, out of hate for Sin. I didn't even know myself. Till I met you. Then my mission had a purpose, my mission had meaning, Sin couldn't hurt you Tidus, I wouldn't allow it. That night at Macalania, I had to go on, for you. Foolish me, trying to be so heroic, trying to protect you, willing to sacrifice myself for you, and it was you who ended up making the sacrifice. For a land and a time you hardly knew. Why did you leave me? Why won't you come back? I need you Tidus!'  
  
"Kimahri thinks we should go Yuna."  
  
Yuna turns and stares at Kimahri, a smile on her face. The large Ronso standing in silence, expressionless, arms crossed, always with a watchful eye. 'I guess we've all lost something. I still have the greatest group of friends, no, family a person could ask for.'  
  
"Give me a minute Kimahri, I'll meet up with all of you at the airship."  
  
"Kimahri guard Yuna, Kimahri can't go."  
  
"I'll be fine Kimahri, believe me okay. I just need a little more time."  
  
"Call for Kimahri, and Kimahri will come."  
  
With that the ever protective Ronso headed back up the pier towards the airship, where everyone waited for the upcoming voyage of visiting all the villages. Words had to be said, and ties had to be renewed. With Sin gone the political task over bringing order to Spira was still at hand.  
  
"I guess I should get going then Tidus. I'll come back from time to time. You'll hear my whistle someday. I just know it."  
  
With that she lets out one last long whistle, the deafening silence broken by the single sound of her plea. Even the seagulls silenced themselves for this, this cry to the heavens.  
  
'He's not coming.'  
  
She turns away, the marathon walk up the pier still ahead of her. With the future looming in the distance, she turns towards the ocean and takes one last look at the past.  
  
"I'll never let the past go. I'll never forget."  
  
As she takes her first step, her heart stops a beat, the sound of falling water holding her breath.  
  
"You won't have to."  
  
With tears on the verge of bursting, she slowly turns and stares into the eyes of the man she had hoped against hope to see again.  
  
"Tidus…I…"  
  
She can't hold it back anymore and tears begin to flow as her body shakes with the powerful sobs. With tear soaked eyes and a quivery voice she tries to speak.  
  
"Tidus…I…I love you!"  
  
She leaps at him, arms wide open and clings to him like at any moment she'd lose him again forever.  
  
With a gloved hand he slowly tilts her face up to meet her eyes. With a soft smile he leans into her.  
  
"I promised I'd come back. I love you Yuna."  
  
Slowly he leans into her and closes his eyes. Gingerly their lips touch and he wraps his arms around her. They kiss as the sun reaches it's final resting place for the night, and the first stars begin their shine. 


End file.
